


【米露】东欧情人

by Joseph_Wolfner



Series: 东欧情人 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Involuntary sex, M/M, Rape, kidnap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Wolfner/pseuds/Joseph_Wolfner
Summary: 伊万被秘密送往了阿尔弗雷德的私人别墅。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 东欧情人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615990
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “但我想让你明白你是我的，我的万尼亚，我的红色暴君，我的东欧情人。”
> 
> ◆自娱自乐的国设车。
> 
> ◆强制注意。有些粗暴的米和有些软的露。

“亲爱的，你变弱了，虽然还是很棘手，但是现在的你还能用什么与我抗衡？”阿尔弗雷德凑的更近了些：“经济？军事？文化输出？……或者说，美色？”  
伊万的手腕被他单手扣住摁在了头顶，东欧人原本就生的高挑，与阿尔弗雷德眼神交流时只能微低着头。那双浅紫色的眼睛本该呈现高高在上的姿态，此刻却呈现着强装的镇定。

“我想你该保持些距离。”  
伊万斟酌了词句，才缓缓的说。如果在他被称作“苏维埃”的年代，美国人已经被打出几米开外，或者说根本没有让阿尔弗雷德近身的机会。  
然而今时不同往日，高傲的战斗民族有时也需要委曲求全。

说是进行为期三个月的“国家意识体交流”，实际也就是寄人篱下，作为某些外交政策的代价。伊万并不确定阿尔弗雷德提出这个条件的动机，但这至多也只是牺牲个人利益，于是他同意单独前往美利坚。  
直到走下飞机后，没有外交官也没有警卫，反而被送至私人别墅，这与阿尔弗雷德取得胜利便大肆宣扬的作风丝毫不符。伊万暗自怀疑，终于在书房见到了阿尔弗雷德。

虽然伊万推门的动作已经尽量轻柔，声音还是惊动了房内的人。阿尔弗雷德合上书，视线移到东欧人身上，他的眼神晦暗不明，侵略的意味甚至让伊万感到些不自在。半晌，他才以东道主的身份开口：“欢迎来到美利坚，俄罗斯先生。”  
“知道这项……交易的，有多少人？”  
“我国高层。”  
“知道我在这里的呢？”伊万意有所指。  
阿尔弗雷德露出得意的笑容，他慢悠悠地回答：“那就是我的自由了。”

这不是外交合作，而是私人监禁。

伊万 布拉金斯基感到出奇的愤怒，阿尔弗雷德用这种手段让他秘密来到华盛顿，而自己的人身安全以及自由全部系于他一人之手。唯一能确保的就是国家意识体不会死在异国他乡，但阿尔弗雷德会对伊万做些什么，就不得而知了。  
然而即使伊万想象把枪口抵在美国人胸口一千次，东欧人也只能暗自攥紧了拳头，肌肤掐得发白，沉声问道：“你的动机？”  
“你。”阿尔弗雷德不假思索回答。

但伊万怎么会对这个模棱两可的答案满意呢，一味追问未必有效果，他感到无可奈何，只能冷冷的盯着阿尔弗雷德。  
在充满敌意与戒备的注视下，美国人轻松的站了起来，随后踱着步靠近伊万。后者下意识的避开，然而身后的空间狭小，阻止不了距离的缩短，以及伊万心中升腾的危机感。

阿尔弗雷德试图握住伊万的手腕，却被毫不留情的击开，美国人不怒反笑，他有时间与精力，可以慢慢的耗。阿尔弗雷德的力气本来就大，更何况早有准备，压制伊万的事不在话下。  
天旋地转之间，伊万的后背抵上了墙壁，双手被举高挣脱不得，被迫与对方对视，听他冷嘲热讽，接受恶意的调戏。

“我想你该保持些距离。”  
“保持到什么样的距离？”阿尔弗雷德状似诚恳的问道，“这样吗？”  
炽热的鼻息喷在脸上，伊万下意识的想要侧过头去，却被阿尔弗雷德制止。警戒线早已被越过，美国人轻易撬开他的唇。伊万不是没有与人接过吻，比如说行贴面礼时偶尔发生的意外，但是，被政敌摁着手仿佛钉在墙上一般强迫着亲吻，绝对是第一次。  
美洲的霸主绝对不知道什么是温柔，亲热的吻自然演变成撕咬，血丝在淡色的嘴上格外明显，施虐性的美感。

本能的喘息和咳嗽，疼痛与耻辱并存，但是没有恶心。伊万来不及思考措施和阿尔弗雷德的动机，唯一能确定的只有“危险”。在阿尔弗雷德从亲吻中脱身的间隙，也就是禁锢松懈的一刹那，伊万腿部发力向他踹去，手腕同时发力想要挣脱束缚，却只成功了一半。  
阿尔弗雷德松开伊万的手腕，迅速的接下对方小腿，借势握住他脚踝往身前扯过，稳稳搂住，就着半拖半拽的姿势把伊万带出书房，推推搡搡进了卧室。  
身体被掌控的滋味并不好，然而处于弱势让他难以反抗。瞬息间伊万被摁倒在床褥上，背部抵着松软的被子，胸口却传来令人心惊的压力。

“亲爱的，好好考虑反抗的后果。”  
美国人的嗓音变得温柔而带有说服力，动作却不改粗暴。他对着伊万柔软的腹部一击，疼痛使后者不得不安静下来。于是就在这几秒内，伊万的围巾被扯下来，柔软而难以撕裂的织物将他的双手与床头捆在了一起。

激烈的挣扎。俄罗斯先生进行了无力的威胁与抵抗，美利坚则不以为然。  
伊万弓起身子想起身，至少是离开阿尔弗雷德的控制范围内，然而却被死死压在床褥上。手腕竭力的想要摆脱围巾，然而除了给瘦削的皮肤上增添几道带有情欲意味的红痕外，别无他用。  
脖颈处传来冰凉的触感，那是美国人的军刀。伊万沉默着，他的视线避开阿尔弗雷德，终于停止了挣扎。

刀刃缓慢的离开脖颈，然后下移。大衣早在之前被扔在地上，内里的衣料被划开。皮肤与室内寒冷的空气接触，稍稍缓解因剧烈“运动”带来的热意。伊万的手指攥紧，微弱的颤抖显然取悦了阿尔弗雷德。  
“万尼亚，看着我。”阿尔弗雷德这样说。征服欲被点燃，而伊万 布拉金斯基尚未意识到，这只能用他自己来浇灭。

斯拉夫人的身体有着优美的弧度，良好的自愈能力让伤痕不知所踪，然而阿尔弗雷德对他身上受过伤的部位一清二楚。于是阿尔弗雷德俯身，舌尖与皮肤接触带来的温凉触感让禁欲多年的人浑身一颤抖，无法阻止脱口而出的呜咽。  
“别碰那里、不……”  
伊万太敏感了。有人刺穿过他的心脏，掐住他的脖颈，但是从来没有人揉捏过他的乳尖。陌生的疼痛和快感在他的脑中交织，争吵，叫嚣，让他的思考中断。

谁听过俄国的呻吟？谁见过他委屈又强撑倔强的神情？谁像自己现在这样……将布拉金斯基摁在身下？  
阿尔弗雷德愉悦的想着。他随意的动作都可以使伊万暴露出不为人知的一面，那无疑使他兴奋不已。  
“嘿，万尼亚，别忍着——叫出来就好。”伴随着这句话的是更为过分的行为。长裤滑下，修长双腿被死死压住。阿尔弗雷德熟悉伊万的格斗技巧，他不会给俄国人任何翻盘的机会。他抓住伊万的脚踝，强行将两条腿张开。私处被暴露在政敌眼中，这给伊万带来的冲击不小。  
布拉金斯基终于深刻的意识到，琼斯会对他做什么、做到什么地步，或者说做多久。

“放开！你没必要用这种方式……”伊万颤抖着喊，可他散乱组织着语言时，眼睛里也起了氤氲雾气，最要命的是他的尾音，已经在美国人的动作下带上了软糯。  
他的争论、威胁被视作了欲拒还迎和该死的诱惑，犹如战俘的倔强，但那会引来更肆虐的侵略。  
阿尔弗雷德眨着湛蓝色的眼睛，这大海上浮现出无辜的欺骗的泡沫，内里却暗潮涌动。他笑着，将一根手指伸了进去。

第一根手指。  
“但我想让你明白你是我的，我的万尼亚，我的红色暴君，我的东欧情人。”  
第二根手指。  
他吻上俄国人眼角点点的生理性泪水，像是上位者的抚慰，或者欺骗。  
第三根手指。  
“不会很痛的，万尼亚，你很快就会适应。”美国人这么说着，将手指抽出，粘稠的液体来不及滴落，便被随意抹在伊万的小腹。那里还因为不久前的击打泛着微红，此刻却显得色情而屈辱。

阿尔弗雷德搅动着，“会有感觉吗，万尼亚？我听说，别人可以仅用后面高潮，你也可以吗？”  
伊万紧闭着双眼，双唇紧闭，将声音锁死在喉咙。仿佛想要将自尊、理智与逐渐失守阵地的身体分离开来，这让美国人十分失望。于是阿尔弗雷德与他交换了一个并不十分浪漫的吻，目的在于撬开伊万的唇齿。血腥味在口中蔓延开来。

“亲爱的，如果你不看着我，我会很失望。”失望的后果是什么？他不敢去想也不能去想。理智扼住了他的喉咙，告诉伊万：现在你的安全与自由系于他一念之间。  
伊万不喜欢被掌控的感觉，然而他此刻必须选择服从。

奶金色的刘海被轻轻拉开，阿尔弗雷德得以与那双眼睛对视。他太喜欢伊万这双眼睛了。从冷战起，从二战起，从买下阿拉斯加的时候起，斯拉夫人的眼里总是闪烁着不屈与倔强的光芒。那是高傲！他的高傲的东欧情人。  
“你让我更想打碎你了，万尼亚。”  
为什么不为他戴上枷锁？为什么不把他藏起来？你可以这样做——阿尔弗雷德。

俄国人强撑着的骄傲被轻易摧毁了。阿尔弗雷德的撞击似乎能将伊万分成两半，他下意识得蜷缩起脚趾，呜咽与呻吟也一同被撞碎。  
性爱。过去伊万觉得陌生无趣的词，此刻在他自己身上呈现，或者说，他在被情欲与侵犯构成的海浪吞没，忽上忽下。

阿尔弗雷德似乎想要用这种方式来体现自己对伊万的占有。伊万的口中被塞满，他本能性的想要干呕，却被美国人攥住了下颚。  
喉咙，他的喉咙。阿尔弗雷德提醒自己，伊万的温软嗓音正是从那里发出来的，他愿意用来呼告、挑衅、震慑、掠夺，却不愿让自己听见他的呻吟。那么就塞满东西好了，阿尔弗雷德报复性的想着。

“吞下去，然后怀个孩子？”  
不是要求，是命令的语气。阿尔弗雷德甚至没有给他拒绝的机会，释放完，才慢悠悠的抽出。  
所幸阿尔弗雷德的卧室没有镜子，伊万不敢想象现在的自己是什么样的姿态：双手被禁锢在床头，两腿被强行掰开，小腹上和嘴侧的白浊，手臂上几道挣扎的红痕，眼睛旁若有若无的几滴泪水——他恨不得用发丝遮住自己的眼睛。

阿尔弗雷德毫无愧疚之心，相反，他满意的看着眼前的伊万 布拉金斯基。俄国人的头发是奶金色，眼眸绛紫，皮肤雪白，脸色潮红，手臂又被白色的围巾禁锢住，红色的擦伤狰狞而美丽。  
还需要一点其他的，是什么呢。

“好好休息，万尼亚，睡一觉就好了。”他将腔调放的温柔，轻轻捋顺俄国人散乱的头发。话语里是伊万不愿接受的关心：“我会带你去清洗的。我们还有很多时间呢。”  
伊万沉默着，终于顺从的闭上了双眼，紧绷的手臂逐渐放松，手指张开。阿尔弗雷德扯过他的手亲吻，确认后者睡着了，才解开围巾，将人打横抱起。

伊万没能做个好梦。

TBC.


	2. 东欧美人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔弗雷德决定带伊万去参加一次宴会，与此同时，伊万认为自己该做些什么、

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◆自娱自乐的国设车  
> ◆女装｜强制｜监禁｜下药注意。
> 
> “想出去走走吗，万尼亚？你可以陪我去参加一个宴会。”没有听见回应，阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，眼里却闪过兴奋的光芒，“……只不过需要做些伪装。”

琼斯先生首次在宴会上携女伴出席。  
他简单介绍说“这是安娜小姐”，便结束了话题，留下无数疑问：她是谁，她的姓氏是什么，又隶属于什么势力？是面生却可以与美利坚并肩而立的国家意识体，还是一位平凡的美国女性？然而她高挑的身材与姣好的东欧面容使她的身份更为扑朔迷离。  
当摄像机扫过，她便不留痕迹的侧开目光；若镜头分明冲着她来，安娜小姐便展露出政治会议上的标准笑容，然而这稍纵即逝，上扬的弧度再度变得冷硬，宛如任人摆布的布偶。企图根据她的口音判断身份的人也失望了，安娜未发一言，仿佛琼斯先生连她的声音也一并锁在颈上的“装饰品”中。

“我能有幸请您喝一杯吗？”衣冠楚楚的年轻政客企图抬起她的手，行一个吻手礼。然而他的手指还未来得及与后者接触，便被打断。琼斯自然的一手搂过安娜的腰身，一手扣住她的手腕，漫不经心的替她回绝：“抱歉，这是我的女伴。”  
“女伴”二字被咬得很重，听来似乎是无意义的强调。只有阿尔弗雷德怀中的人知道，那只搂过腰身的手用了多大的力度。

来宾们知道这位年轻政客的试探显然惹怒了他们的祖国，他们正组织着语言，准备抢先缓和局势。但阿尔弗雷德 F 琼斯先生脸上仍带着笑意，似乎并没有追究。  
他自顾自地与安娜交换了一个缠绵的吻，从侍者手中接下一杯红酒，酒香随容器的摇晃四溢，液体在灯光的映射下显得瑰丽。随后，酒杯在安娜面前静止。缄默，安娜面色不变地接下，仰头一饮而尽。琼斯的目光从酒杯一直转移到安娜的喉咙，片刻后他礼节性的鞠躬，坦然宣布：“阿尼娅身体不适，我先带她回到别墅。”

“祝各位享受这场盛宴。”

车门打开，阿尔弗雷德将安娜打横抱起，向别墅内里走去。裙摆轻轻摇晃，小腿的弧度若隐若现。直至进了卧室，精致却难以驾驭的高跟鞋被脱下，琼斯小心翼翼把人安放在床榻上。在身体接触到柔软床铺的一瞬间，安娜低低地喘息了一声。尽管声音的主人极力压抑，但阿尔弗雷德仍然能听见。  
阿尔弗雷德有意无意的瞟了一眼“安娜”的纯白丝袜，然后熟练的从床尾牵来两条闪耀着金属光泽的黑色锁链，分别铐在“安娜”的脚踝上。咔哒两声，某种意义上这宣告他们的身份再度发生转变。

“……你太过分了。”  
这个夜晚，琼斯先生的“女伴”第一次开了口，嗓音沙哑，夹杂着掩不住的疲惫和无奈。但任何一个人听到，都不会认为这是女性的声音。  
“你一点都不了解现在的你有多美，万尼亚。”阿尔弗雷德低语，他慵懒地靠在床边，手指摩挲着伊万 布拉金斯基的腰身，也许是来到这里后疏于锻炼，也许是国家本身的状态不佳影响，伊万的身形愈发瘦削。  
“倘若我明天宣布，和安娜 布拉金斯卡娅结婚，你猜猜能有多少人认得出是你？”

奶金色的假发梳成精致的发髻，几缕发丝因跳舞时的动作散乱，柔顺地垂下。妆容只有寥寥几笔。毛皮镶边的天鹅绒外套，墨蓝色的复古长裙。她宛如沙俄时代的上流贵妇，拥有融入骨血的高傲与古典。  
谁能将琼斯的女伴与俄国的意识体本人联系起来呢？所以伊万 布拉金斯基会咬牙切齿的、缓慢的说：“我后悔曾经没发现你是一个变态。”

坐在他身旁的美国先生像是听见了笑话，“别这样说，万尼亚。我们都是疯子，我们都一样的。”  
谁知道伊万有多想挥起拳头击碎阿尔弗雷德的下颚骨，就算不能打碎他得意的笑容，至少也让得那张“总是提出无理要求”的嘴安静一会儿。但现在他不能这样做，不仅是因为酒中的药物使他乏力，更因为——事实上他早就尝试过了。

在阿尔弗雷德刚刚提出这个过分的要求时，伊万不带半点犹豫的攻击了他。准确来说，是正在攻击。因为握成拳的手被迫停在了半空，而伊万的身体也不由自主的战栗：酥麻传入四肢百骸，阿尔弗雷德早有预料地搂住瘫软的他，慢条斯理地把他握紧的手指掰开，愤怒由颤抖传达，转为无能为力。  
不会造成永久伤害却能控制住他的电流，从脖颈的项圈中刺入。  
——那个项圈。  
伊万初来华盛顿的那天并不愉快，第二早，阿尔弗雷德便送了他一份大礼：脚踝上的镣铐与脖颈的项圈。他记得阿尔弗雷德是多么开心的说这句话的。美国人一手捧着镶嵌有蓝紫色坦桑石的装饰品，将伊万拉入怀里，一手顺过他颈边碎发。“万尼亚，看这个，正好可以遮住你的伤疤。”

现在，伊万低头沉默着，视线聚焦在洁白床单上。他希望这可以使阿尔弗雷德感到无趣，他们都很清楚一个安静乖巧的伊万 布拉金斯基并不能激起阿尔弗雷德的征服欲，而反击需要时间来筹备，他不能赌。  
但他还是低估了美国人。

如果说俄国人是骨子里刻着骄傲，那么美国人大概就是连血液中都在流淌自负。阿尔弗雷德并不介意伊万的沉默与乖顺，那会让他回忆起他们互相欺骗、博弈的那段岁月。  
伊万 布拉金斯基本身对于阿尔弗雷德便是致命的吸引力，这足以让美国人花费心思去索要他、占有他。

阿尔弗雷德凑近了伊万，而后者装作毫无察觉，毕竟主动权早就被阿尔弗雷德死死攥在手中了。所幸阿尔弗雷德还没有做太过分的事情，他只是解下了伊万的假发，露出有些凌乱的淡色短发，随后将名贵的外套随手扔在一旁，只留伊万先前执意留下的白衬衫。  
他注意到伊万的手指悄悄攥紧了床单。布拉金斯基会选择坐以待毙吗？

距离伊万喝下那杯酒已经过去了将近半个小时，这对于药效发挥作用绰绰有余。阿尔弗雷德不禁愉悦地猜想，当伊万陪他走出宴会大厅的时候，酸软的双腿是怎样支撑起身体的？在坐车回到别墅的路途中，伊万又是怎样吞下呜咽与喘息，将被迫撩起的欲望掩藏在夜幕之中的？  
他很兴奋，手指不住的摩挲。

阿尔弗雷德的手伸向伊万的肩部，却被他险险避开。高傲的俄国怎么会向他求助呢，况且，让伊万变成这副模样的正是阿尔弗雷德。  
伊万向后躲的动作幅度不大，却显得慌乱无助，以至于脚踝上的锁链啷当作响。斯拉夫人的肤色过于苍白，害羞与发怒都会为其添上粉红，更何况是药物。热浪晕开，伊万的额头甚至隐隐沁出汗珠。  
他的身体止不住的颤抖，愤怒与情欲如波涛翻滚，又只能被暗自压下。他有些像被捕兽夹困住的熊，但不同的是，伊万知道之后会是什么。  
他无处可以躲避。

阿尔弗雷德摘下眼镜。他慢条斯理地把自己的外套放在右侧的床头柜上。很轻的撞击声。伊万一瞬间战栗，他立刻知晓那是美国人衣服上别着的军刀刀鞘。这意味着阿尔弗雷德疏忽大意，他让已经被“处理”过的卧室再度出现了锐器。  
如果能拿到的话……

“在想什么？”  
自大的美国佬总是希望掌控一切事情，他不希望在自己的控制下，伊万的心神仍在别处。面对现在的伊万，他也不打算掩饰自己的情绪。他扼住布拉金斯基的喉咙，顺势向后推去，直至伊万的后背与墙壁撞击，响声与疼痛使俄国人猛地一抖。  
“期待你的政客们来接你吗，还是别人来救你？王耀？弗朗西斯？亚瑟？或者说，还有我不知道的？”

窒息，钝痛，和该死的愈演愈烈的情欲。阿尔弗雷德的面孔距离他十五厘米。美国人的语速越来越快，伊万甚至无暇顾及阿尔弗雷德的嫉妒情绪——他的头脑昏昏沉沉，理智忙于抵抗潮水般的欲望。  
这该死的药物。他在心里又骂了一遍阿尔弗雷德。如果有机会拿到这药的配方，他一定要给克格勃（现在说是联邦安全局），然后让美国人们自己尝上几回。

太热了。他下意识地寻找冰凉的事物来解脱，手指与阿尔弗雷德未来得及脱下的手套相触，那不仅使伊万暂时得以慰籍，也使阿尔弗雷德清醒。阿尔弗雷德一愣松开了手，引发伊万一连串的咳嗽。  
阿尔弗雷德的视线扫过伊万的脖颈，他记得那里原本就有旧伤，而现在这里又被掐出了红痕。原本苍白病态的皮肤因药物添上层层绯红，眼角因短暂的窒息和疼痛染上了点滴生理泪水。俄国人的眼睛被刘海遮住了些，像是害怕与他对视。  
琼斯为他的失控感到歉疚，他开口想喊对方的名字，一句“万尼亚”却卡在喉咙里。

伊万伸手搂过阿尔弗雷德，他支起身子，那双紫色的眼睛愈发靠近。  
一个熟悉又陌生的吻。除去这一次的秘密交易外，阿尔弗雷德上一次与伊万接吻，是在一九九一年了，而那一次大有发泄愤怒与送别的意味。再往前，是年轻气盛的美/利/坚与奢靡高傲的沙/皇/俄/国初见的那次，与现在一模一样：主动凑近的柔软唇瓣。  
阿尔弗雷德缓神过来后，他大胆的抬起伊万的双腿，足够长的铁链并没有阻碍他们的动作，相反，金属碰撞的声音更像是助兴的交响曲。

他分不清斯拉夫人发出的是啜泣还是呻吟。伊万的手指攥住阿尔弗雷德的衬衫背部，双腿夹在对方腰间的姿势使他几乎挂在阿尔弗雷德身上，每一次冲撞都会使坚强顽固的俄国人猛地颤抖，然后发出的软糯尾音会引来美国人更凶狠的对待。  
“太快了，阿尔弗……”伊万断断续续的说着，他闭眼，呼吸声愈发粗重，胸膛不住的起伏。“帮我解开这个吧，它箍住了我的脖子。”

布拉金斯基昂着首，像一只被驯服了的天鹅，脆弱点被展露的一览无遗。阿尔弗雷德轻吻他的耳垂，双手绕到伊万的颈后。又是“咔哒”一声，所谓的礼物被丢弃在床头。  
——阿尔弗雷德一口咬在刚刚解开禁锢的地方，留下牙印的标记，紧接着细细的舔舐。伊万的身体太敏感了，即使许多伤口能够治愈，某些记忆却会随着再度接触而回归。

美国人享受征服。他记得他们第一次做爱的时候，阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼的吻上沙俄殿下的手背，在布拉金斯基的默许下，他才解下了东欧帝国的外衣。年轻的琼斯那狼一般的眼神和带有侵犯性的动作，使布拉金斯基感到被触犯，俄国人显得闷闷不乐，只有偶尔才从齿缝里泄露一两个音节，算是褒奖。  
而这一次，主动权在阿尔弗雷德 F 琼斯手中。  
……至少美国先生这么认为。

“我爱你。”阿尔弗雷德说着，他不知道原因，这句话便蹦出了口。伊万的眼神飘忽不定，只是淡淡的瞟了他一眼，嘴角上扬成最标准的弧度。  
于是阿尔弗雷德也就不在意伊万的回应，他专心的接吻，不安分的手指揉搓过俄国人的每一寸肌肤，像是在攻占土地。  
身体被进入时，伊万的身体仍然有微不可查的僵硬。连续几日的接触让他过分熟悉了美国人的身体，但几十年的禁欲又让他保持敏感。“万尼亚，继续用那种眼神看我。”他听见美国人这么说。什么样的眼神？索要？渴望？被征服？还是他习惯的淡漠和高傲？谁知道呢。伊万无暇去思考美国人爱他什么样的眼神，他有些更重要的事情。

他们一同躺在松软的被褥上。琼斯的笑容像加州的阳光，要把他融化在温暖的地带。伊万躺着，而阿尔弗雷德双手撑在他颈侧，低下头不住的念着他的名字。  
“万尼亚，万尼亚……”伊万起初听见时，还若有若无的答了声“嗯”，后来便是沉默，只听得见阿尔弗雷德的低语与伊万的呼吸声。  
也许是一刹那，阿尔弗雷德听见伊万浅笑着唤了一声“阿尔弗”，美国人眨眨眼，他张口还未来得及回应，手腕便被猛地一扯，随后便是天旋地转。回过神来，斯拉夫人已经压在他身上。

伊万的左手刚刚接触到刀柄时，右手便开始发力拉下阿尔弗雷德的手腕。他一条腿卡在阿尔弗雷德两腿间的时候，左手的大拇指猛地一划，刀鞘便跌落在地，刀锋正对着阿尔弗雷德的侧颈。  
俄国人顿了顿，补上那句没喊完的名字。“阿尔弗雷德，我们来谈谈吧。”

——即使许多伤口能够治愈，某些记忆却会随着再度接触而回归。  
——“别这样说，万尼亚。我们都是疯子，我们都一样的。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用A03，写的不好或者标签打错了请多多谅解！


End file.
